Innocent Criminal
by becca duhhh
Summary: Okay, this is a Jommy for all of my Jommy fans out there. It is called Innocent Criminal. At the beginning of every chapter there will be a clip from the present and then it will cut off and go to the past, like memories of Jude and Tommy. I hope you enjo
1. Sweet Remedies Of Desire

**Okay, this is a Jommy for all of my Jommy fans out there. It is called Innocent Criminal. At the beginning of every chapter there will be a clip from the present and then it will cut off and go to the past, like memories of Jude and Tommy. I hope you enjoy it. R&R Please. Thanks. **

_Thoughts_

_**Present**_

Past (Regular)

"_**Myra you don't have to do this."**_

_**He put me behind him; I looked over his shoulder, the barrel pressed against my head.**_

"_**No!" I heard Tommy's voice, and the crack of the pistol.**_

_**Then everything went dark.**_

"Come to thank me Miss Harrison?"

His mischievous smile told me he did something, something sneaky.

"For what?" I slyly smiled, playing along.

"The wonderful present on your doorstep?" He sighed leaning back in his chair, perching his feet my knees.

I leaned forward, my face less than inches from his, "I wasn't home last night."

He laughed, and then his face turned serious.

"You're not a virgin are you?" He shook his head.

"Oh trust me Tommy; I haven't been a virgin for nearly four years!"

"You were 15?" He suddenly sat up straight, his feet dropping to the floor.

Jude nodded, "Mhm." She turned in her chair and faced the recording booth.

"With who?" He put his hand on her shoulder and spun her to face him.

"A guy." Jude's smile had faded.

"He didn't..." Tommy's eyes went dark.

"EW no Tommy! God you're like a big over protective brother!"

Tommy looked down at his knees, his hand dropped to his side and he smiled fakely.

Jude saw the hurt in his eyes and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

When she pulled away Tommy looked up at her.

With that Jude left the mixing room, she entered the bathroom and slammed her wrists against the door.

_Why do I have to do this to myself? Tommy should know I'm a virgin! He's so protective, he should know every step I've taken! I just want to tell him, but I can't. If I tell him I'm a virgin he'll think I'm weak, that I'm not ready for a relationship with him, that I'm not ready to go that far with him._

"I've been ready since I met him." Jude wiped away the invisible tears on her cheeks.

Tommy was still in the mixing room; he continued staring at the closed door and finally looked at the glass leading to the recording booth, a slight smile on his face.

_She's a virgin._

It was later that night, Jude and Tommy were staying late in the studio, mostly just discussing Jude's third album. Jude was eating some leftover Chinese food and Tommy was chugging a bottle of water.

Jude watched as Tommy threw the empty bottle away and then looked back to her meal.

Tommy looked over at Jude and saw her studying her food; taking a spare fork laying carelessly on the mixing table he stabbed a piece of the Wong tong and ate it.

Jude was about to yell at him when she saw the smile grow on his face. She ignored it and returned to her food.

"So," She said after a few minutes, "What are you doing tonight Tommy?"

Tommy was finishing chewing the Wong tong piece, he gestured to the room around him and Jude laughed.

"You skipped out on your date with Myra." She said, stuffing another piece of noodle into her mouth.

Tommy sighed, "She is your girlfriend Tom. I mean," She finished chewing, "You can't expect her not to think your having an affair, what with the tabloids, spending long nights at the studio with me..."

"What I am doing with you that would make her think we're sleeping together?" Tommy interrupted.

Jude's face went blank, "I uh...well T-Tommy it's not what we're doing...I mean _not _doing, definitely _not_ doing," His face inched closer to hers, she felt the fork drop from her hands, "It's what...she thinks...we're doing." As she finished her sentence her lips connected with Tommy's, she put her hands to his face and pulled herself onto his lap.

Their lungs burned for the need of air, they pulled back shortly, their foreheads pressed together, they breathed heavily together. "This is wrong." Jude whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this." Tommy said in between kisses.

An hour later, they had been repeating these words, now Jude lay beside Tommy on the small couch. A spare blanket wrapped around their moist bodies. Jude traced Tommy's jaw line with her finger; Tommy put a hand to her cheek and gently rubbed her temple.

"We shouldn't have." Jude kissed Tommy once more.

"But we did."

**Okay so this was chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll post chapter two soon after I get a few reviews. This whole fan fiction is dedicated to tommy4eva! Lol R&R please. )**

**Becky**


	2. That Night You Said You Loved Me

**I Just Found Out This Story Was Nominated For The Instant Star Fan Fiction Awards Thingy I Am So Happy Please Everyone Enjoy And If You Love It Vote For It Thanks So Much Everyone For All Of Your Reviews!**

_**Innocent Criminal**_

_**------------------------**_

_**He was crying, this was the first time I'd ever seen him cry.**_

_**I struggled to stay conscious.**_

_**I had to stay with him. **_

_**Stay with me Jude. He whispered.**_

_**Please.**_

_**But my breath came slower.**_

_**And Myra cackled.**_

_**Then another shot.**_

_**I felt Tommy's hands release me.**_

_**Then it all went black.**_

_**Again.**_

****It was a simple brown box. She had just gotten home from the studio. A simple brown box awaited her. Jude smiled at the thought of who left the box. Tommy. She had said goodbye, simply, without a kiss, he didn't deny it. And Jude nearly wept with joy.

Then the door opened. And Myra appeared, leaning against the doorway.

"Any idea where Tommy is?" She snapped.

"Why are you in my house?" Jude replied.

Sadie appeared beside Myra, a bottle of beer in one hand, she took a quick swig before turning to look at Jude, obviously drunk. "We're hanging out!" She lazily drooped a shoulder across Myra's shoulders. And Myra shot her a look saying _she and Kwest had a fight._

"I'm going to call Tommy." Myra sighed, walking away from the door.

Jude lifted the small cardboard box and entered the house. Kicking the door shut behind her. Sadie had already passed out on the couch. Jude trudged upstairs, anxious to tear apart the box to find what was inside.

She crossed the hall to her bedroom, when she heard Myra's high pitched yell. She quietly ducked beside the wall and tried to overhear the conversation inside Sadie's bedroom. "You were just recording? Why didn't you call?"

"You had me worried sick." Jude mimicked and sure enough Myra said the same thing in the same annoying worried tone. She heard Myra slam down the phone and Jude quickly ducked inside her own bedroom.

The door slammed shut. Myra had left.

My eyes settled on the brown box in front of me. I was almost scared to open it, what if it was a practical joke and there were rubber spiders in it? _What if they were real?_ I shook away that thought and hastily tore at the paper.

My eyes widened and a hand flew to my mouth. I gasped back tears but they still spilled over. After a few seconds I put my hand inside the box and carefully traced the gold band. I pulled it out of the box and held it to my chest.

I suddenly had flashbacks of two summers ago, they were both drunk, and they were in each others arms...

_"Jude..." Tommy slurred as he gently stroked her arm with the back of his hand, "Screw tabloids, screw everyone Jude. We're getting married. I can't...I can't..." He stopped to tag another swig of beer, "I can't afford a ring right now...But I'm going to get you one...shiny as hell girl. You and I," He kissed her hair, "We're going to be together forever okay? I love you girl...I love you so much." Jude knew he was lying; he was drunk... was she. "Okay Tommy." She whispered. But he was already conked out._

** Omniscient POV **

"God dammit Tommy." Jude said through her tears. She was about to chuck the ring across the room, suddenly angry that Tommy did love her, when a glint inside the band caught her eye. She looked at it, tenderly drawing her finger across the words engraved.

_I wasn't kidding._

This made her fall to the floor. She buried her head in the carpet and dropped the ring beside her. _No! Why does he have to love me? Why do I have to be so scared of him? Why can't I just love him? _"Why can't I just love him?" Jude yelled.

"Life's hard girl." She sat up stunned, to see a smiling Tommy leaning against the doorframe. Jude felt more tears fall and she picked up the ring. Tommy sighed and kneeled beside her on the floor. "Jude..." There he went, using her name like nobody else could.

Nobody else could look at her and make her melt.

"Jude this isn't what you think." Her heart broke, "I'm _still _with Myra. But I'm giving this to you as a promise ring. I'm always going to be there when you need me." Jude couldn't believe her ears.

She knew it wasn't mean to be.

She was about to stand when Tommy grabbed her wrist causing her to nearly fall in his lap. She looked into his eyes momentarily before he forced his lips onto hers. She felt herself falling deeper and deeper until she couldn't stop herself.

As Jude lay under Tommy, watching his eyes trace every feature of her face before leaning down and kissing her tenderly...her last thought before her heart took over was..._Thank god Sadie passed out._

**So? Is it Award worthy? If you think so you should definitely vote for it. Sadly this is the only fan fiction of mine that is currently a nominee. But maybe it will win with your help! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! R&R is gladly appreciated!**


End file.
